Jealousy
by Blainerschick012
Summary: A jealous Ed and a jealous Winry, who better to solve their conflict than Envy with a little help from Al : Edward and Winry Ed/Win


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own these characters, but I will some day!  
>Summery: A jealous Ed and a jealous Winry, who better to solve their conflict than Envy with a little help from Al : Edward and Winry EdWin**

**Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy this story. Spent a lot of time on it. Be on the look out for a sequel :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Click click click"<p>

At first Ed dismissed the sound as Winry knocking away at automail while doing repairs but something was strange.

Wasn't Winry's repair room downstairs not upstairs?

"God, what's that sound?" Ed finally asked rising to a seated position after being rudely awakened by the sound.

Al looked at him with a sly smirk.

"What's wrong with you?" Ed asked his brother.

Al shrugged his shoulders snickering as he remembered his conversation with Winry the day before.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap Winry what are you doing!"<p>

Al almost fell down the stairs, his face a crimson red.

Winry pulled the hem of her tee back down over her stomach, also blushing.

"A-al, I'm so s-sorry!" Winry apologized.

"O-oh my God! I saw like half your breasts!" Al with his blatant honesty remarked making Winry even more embarrassed as her cheeks now matched Al's.

"I know! I'm s-sorry," Winry tried to speak over Al's loud noises of uneasiness.

Winry continued, "I thought you were Ed!"

Suddenly there came an eerie silence.

Winry thought it was odd that Al became so quiet and her hands moved from off her face, where it had retreated during the embarrassing situation.

She looked at Al whose face was painted over with an enormous smirk.

"Oh God," Winry shrieked realizing the situation she was in.

"You said you thought I was Ed!" Al shouted and Winry reached over to him placing her hand nervously over his mouth.

"A-al, be quiet!" and her blush returned.

"Don't worry, Ed's at a meeting with the Colonel," Al ensured her and her hand came off his mouth slowly.

Al laughed now.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ed were..." Al looked around making sure that Granny Pinako wasn't anywhere close by and began snickering, "Engaging in sexual acts!"

Winry's eyes opened in shock and she shook her head rapidly as her heart beat tripled its speed.

"Al are you crazy! Ed and I aren't having sex! For Christ's sakes, we're only 17!" she said as loudly as she could while whispering.

"Then why did you call for Ed knowing that he'd come up here and see that you were half naked?" Al probed.

Winry looked away from him.

"Because I-m trying to m-make him-"

"Notice you?" Al finished her sentence.

His grin only made things worse and she nodded slowly.

"You like him don't you?" All asked and she nodded again.

"Yes and no matter what I do that idiot doesn't pay me any attention!" Winry pouted.

This made Al laugh thinking back to all the times Winry really _did_ try to catch Ed's eyes.

"So that time you accidentally dropped your purse?"

"Was so that Ed would get a great view of my butt..."

"And last week during the storm when you told him you were cold?"

"I thought he'd give me his coat..."

Al laughed remembering his brother's words.

"_There's a coat in the closet if you're cold...and God! Stop rubbing yourself against me... jeez..." Ed had said completely ignorant of Winry's advances. _

"That baka! ..I was trying to snuggle..." Winry said now and Al continued to laugh.

"Wow, Ed really is slow," Al commented.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Winry ordered when Al stood suddenly.

"Ok then! How's about you do something that's certain to get Ed's attention?" Al questioned.

Winry nodded happily, "What's the plan?"

"I'll introduce you to my friend Rain," Al started concocting a plan.

"Yeah?" Winry smirked getting anxious, knowing that Al's plans, though devious, never failed.

"You're gonna start dating him. Wear your hottest clothes, not those hideous, unattractive, masculine, oil stained pieces of tras-"

"I get it Al!"

"Good. You'll need to talk about him everyday. Make sure Ed hears. You can even lie about kissing him a few times!" Al smirked.

"This is genius Al!" Winry grinned along with her childhood friend.

Al smirked, "He should be a jealous wreck and I'll do my part to ensure that."

His hands came to his waist and he nodded.

"This better work..."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Ed questioned to his still grinning brother while still trying to find the source of the irritating ticking noise.<p>

"If Colonel planted a bomb in the house to 'test' our abilities _again_, I'll freakin' kill him," Ed stood up, his eyes following the sound.

"No need to worry, it's just Winry," Al smiled.

"What is she...holy mother of Alchemy..."

Ed found himself staring up the stairs at Winry.

Her hair was all out, falling over her shoulders and ending just on her stomach.

It however, didn't do quite a good job of hiding her cleavage which practically popped out of the v neck, short, lavender dress she wore.

And the source of the clicking, her matching lavender stilettos.

Ed didn't even notice his gaping mouth and the frantic movement of his eyes as he tried to take every part of her in right at that moment.

"Hey guys how do I look?" Winry smiled as she saw Al snickering silently behind his brother who desperately tried to restrain an oncoming nosebleed.

"I-it... y-you, w-wow-"

"You look amazing Winry," Al answered on his behalf.

"But where are you g-going dressed like that?" Ed questioned.

Winry scoffed.

"I'm a grown woman. I can wear whatever I please," Winry retorted.

"You're leaving the house like that!" Ed asked again, as the situation became clearer to him.

"Well I wouldn't keep all this hotness locked up in my house," Winry pointed at herself.

"No way Winry. Do you know how many perverts there are in this world? You probably wont make it into town without some guy grabbing for your butt," Ed informed her.

"That's ok. I'm going to be with someone I consider my personal bodyguard. I know he'll protect me," Winry smiled and as Edward opened his mouth to speak again Winry sighed.

"Edward, I am leaving and that is final," Winry spoke directly to the young alchemist.

"Oh? You think you've won huh?" Ed questioned.

Winry smirked, her hands on her hips, "I know I have."

"PINAKO! PINAKO! COME IN HERE AND SEE WHAT YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER IS WEARING! OR RATHER WHAT SHE'S NOT!"

Ed's voice boomed around the house and Pinako joined the three downstairs.

Ed pointed at Winry, "Do you see what she has on?"

"Yes, it's very classy," Pinako smiled.

"More like assy," Ed commented on Winry's rear end.

"Come on Ed, don't be annoying," Winry teased.

Ed folded his arms at his chest, "Like I care what you do."

"Beep Beep Beep"

"Oh my God! Rain's here! I can't wait for this date to begin!" Winry smiled very excitedly.

Pinako fixed her hair as the sound of Winry's date approaching the door became louder and louder.

"Date?" Ed asked quietly as the door was rapped on.

Winry opened it.

Snow white hair, along with gorgeous white teeth.

His eyes were a rare jade colour and he was...TALL.

Oh yes, the trump card.

Although the height difference wasn't much, since Ed was taller than Winry, Ed knew that Winry rather preferred tall men.

Rain smiled.

"Wow Winry, you look amazing," Rain complimented.

Winry blushed as he held her hand twirling her around, giving himself a great view of her entire body.

His eyes scoped her butt and chest area and Ed felt his head fill effortlessly with murderous thoughts.

"And you must be Pinako-sama," he held the shorter lady's hand, kissing it gently.

"I see where Winry got her unreal beauty from," Rain sucked up.

"I see where Winry got her unreal beauty from," Ed mocked quietly although Rain managed the hear him.

"Who's this?" he asked.

Winry first pointed behind Ed, towards Al, "That's my childhood and best friend Al. He's like a brother to me," Winry spoke then quickly glanced at Ed, "And that's his brother."

Ed felt his heart break as she brushed him off.

"Seems like he's bitter he didn't grab you up while he had the chance," Rain smirked.

Al grinned behind Ed, loving how Rain was utterly milking the situation.

Before Ed could explode, Rain spoke again.

"I'll have her back by 1:00 am?" Rain asked and Pinako nodded with a warm smile.

As they left Winry giggled heartily.

Pinako left the room and Ed turned to Al.

"What the hell was all of that?" he asked.

"All of what?" Al pretended he had no idea what his brother was speaking of.

"Since when did Winry start dating!" Ed shouted getting frustrated.

"I'm not sure but why are you getting so angry?" Al's hidden smirk rose to the surface.

Ed suspected where his brother was heading with the conversation and a blush crept onto his lightly tanned face.

"N-no reason Al..."

"Because as a friend, you should be happy for her, right?' Al taunted.

"Y-yeah Al," Edward looked away from his brother's amused face.

"Not unless this certain friend likes Winry as well?" Al asked.

"Bastard! You knew!" Ed shouted at Al who waved his arms defensively in front of his.

"I was just fishing but it seems like I was right," Al added and Ed nodded, giving in.

"Of course I like her, what's there not to like? And after I saw her in that dress tonight I see that there's even more to like," Ed's nose dripped of blood slowly as he talked and I wouldn't even mention the things going on in his pants.

"So you're jealous?" Al asked and Ed nodded.

"Then why not make _her_ jealous?" Al questioned.

Ed's eyebrows lowered in confusion, "How do I do that?"

"Well, why not go find a girl?" Al asked, his plan unrolling just as he wished.

Finally Ed gave in.

"Ok, but she's gotta look like Winry," Ed stated.

Al however took Ed's words as a joke until the next day in town when Ed and Al went "lady looking" as Ed had so childishly labelled it.

* * *

><p>"Oh God no, you're not nearly tall enough, NEXT" Ed shouted at the shy blond girl in front him.<p>

Al thought it would be simple enough to gather up a few gorgeous girls for Ed since he was rather attractive and he was a State Alchemist after all.

However, Al did not anticipate Edward's stubbornness.

She was the 146th girl to have been turned down by him and frankly Al was fed up.

"Ed, she was like Winry's twin! Why didn't you just choose her!" Al shouted, extremely frustrated.

"She had a mole on her finger! Winry doesn't!" Ed protested and Al tried his best to keep his cool.

"Ok Ed, here's the deal. I'm gonna get something for us to eat. When I come back, you'd better have a girl here," Al walked off before Ed could protest.

Ed sighed as his brother left him with the hardest task he had ever received.

"Stupid Al," Ed commented as he peered around trying to spot suitable girls although he wasn't trying very hard.

"Ohhh, how coincidental to find you here, Fullmetal Runt."

Edward was quite familiar with the dark taunting voice.

"Envy, I dear you to call me that one more time," Ed grimaced.

Envy let out a laugh, "Don't get so worked up kid. I'm taking a break from all that fighting today," he said.

Ed didn't let his guard down watching as the androgynous male walked towards Ed's poster.

He picked it up, reading slowly.

"The State Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," Envy began, "Is searching for his love in the form of a blond..."

Suddenly Envy allowed his hair to change to a bright yellow colour.

"Tall," Envy's limbs stretch as he contorted himself to suit the description.

"Blue eyed," Envy's normally green and jealous filled eyes turned a vivid sapphire.

"Girl," he ended, and with this last word, Envy appeared before him as Winry.

"Holy shit!" Ed commented with a huge smile.

Envy however was confused, "Don't tell me you forgot I could do that?"

"No you asshole, I need your help," Ed stated now remembering that Al could be back at any moment.

"Well for starters, my name isn't asshole!" Envy shouted and Ed shushed him, looking around for any sign of Alphonse.

"Ok Envy. You know Winry right?" Ed asked.

"That blond girl you're always with and the one I look exactly like right now?" Envy asked as well.

Ed nodded.

"I've been looking all morning for a girl worthy enough to make her jealous, but no luck," Ed explained.

"So you want me to be that person?" Envy asked.

Ed responded with yet another nodded.

Envy smirked, "What's in it for me?"

"The chance to hang out with a heart throb like me," Ed smirked.

"Why would that interest me?" Envy asked.

"Aren't you gay or something?" Ed questioned without any regard for the homunculus' feelings.

"I don't have any sexual interest in men or women. Especially humans," Envy explained and watched as Ed nodded.

"So you're bi! Ok then!" Ed smiled and ignored Envy's swearing as he turned around looking for Al.

"Ok Envy," he instructed, still with his back to the boy, "I need you to change into a really hot girl. If you can't get her to be hotter than Winry down feel bad I know Winry's amazing body will be hard to matc-"

"Shut up Kid, I got it!" Envy protested.

Ed heard the crackling of electricity behind him as Envy transformed.

"You owe me runt," Envy spoke, his voice now belonging to that of a defiant young woman.

"AL!" Ed shouted as his brother approached him.

He noticed Al's expression of sheer shock as he looked past Ed's face to Envy behind him.

"Holy shit!" Al proclaimed as he stood before them.

Ed nodded smiling happily while he joined Al in watching Envy's changed state.

Envy was tall, although not as tall as Ed himself, with long, straight, bright blond hair that he wore out so that it fell to his mid back.

He wore a short dress that adequately but moderately exposed the many curves he had equipped himself with.

His facial structure was that of a very cute girl although there was something sexy lying beneath it.

He smiled, and blinked and his long eyelashes fluttered up and down.

"Wow Ed, you've outdone yourself," Al smirked.

Ed nodded as well almost in shock at how great Envy had pulled it off.

Envy smiled, "Hi, I'm Eve."

Ed snickered behind his brother at the utterly female name Envy had chosen for himself.

"Ed told me all about the situation. I'll be glad to help," Envy spoke, his female voice sending Ed into a fit of silent laughter behind Al.

"Great," Al smiled turning to Ed.

"Well then, take some time to get to know one another today so that our plan won't fail. Winry's gonna know something's up if you bring a girl home who you know nothing about," Al explained.

'Eve' and Edward nodded and Alphonse left.

Envy sighed, "Well then Ed, what do you wanna know about me?"

Ed burst into laughter again.

"And you say you're not gay," Ed snickered uncontrollably.

"I'll mess up everything with this Winry girl if you don't stop laughing like an idiot," Envy spoke and Ed nodded trying to contain himself.

* * *

><p>As the two walked down the streets of central, Ed noticed that many people were staring at the two.<p>

Suddenly a sweet little girl came up to the two.

"Are you Edward Elric?" she asked sweetly and Ed nodded, patting her head gently.

She blushed, "My sister really likes you so she'll be sad to hear that you've got a girlfriend now."

"What girlfriend?" Ed looked around; forgetting already of Envy's new appearance.

Envy grabbed his hand tightly, speaking over his pained groans, "She means me...hunny."

Ed laughed nervously now.

Envy smirked, "Tell your sister that Ed has no need for a girl like her when he has a woman like me."

The little girl looked at Edward shocked then turned to Envy, "Bitch," and she walked off.

Edward laughed now.

"Got that right," Edward agreed as the little girl left.

Ed and Envy had gotten hungry as the morning passed and on their way to the restaurant, Envy was stared at by every man in central.

One man, however, decided to walk right up to them.

The man was taller than Edward with gruff dark facial hair and he was also about 21 as his name tag showed that he worked at a local bar.

He completely ignored Edward's presence holding Envy's hands lovingly.

"Why not lose this boy and come be with a real man," his voice was rough and his breath stunk of liquor.

Ed, who still forgot that Envy was supposed to be his date, shrugged at the older man.

"Go for it," Ed said and the man almost fell in shock at how casually Edward gave up the gorgeous woman.

Envy did as well thinking 'How dim could this idiot be?"

Envy sighed, "Oh Ed, my _**boyfriend**_," Envy stressed.

"I'm sure you're kidding about letting me, you're _**girlfriend**_ go off with this man," Envy ended and Ed sighed remembering the compromising situation he was in.

He would have left however he was afraid that Envy would change back into his original form in order to scare off the older man.

If that had happened, the whole city would know Edward as the "Gay Homunculus dater."

He'd be shunned by everyone and so Ed pulled out his pocket watch.

"Still wanna pick a fight?" Ed asked as a crowd began to gather.

"You're a state alchemist? You're so sma-"

"NO!" came from everyone in the crowd who knew of Ed's dislike for being called small.

The warning came too late as the man lay limp on the floor beaten to a pulp.

Envy smiled, "My hero!"

"Aww," came from the crowd again.

Ed smirked with his hands on his hips, "No problem!"

"KISS HER!" came from the crowd again and both Ed and Envy could have died at that very moment.

"That's a problem," Ed said now.

The crowd however, didn't look like they would be pleased until the two had done what they requested.

"W-we can't kiss," Ed said again.

"Aww is it because you two only kiss in private showing your love to only one another?" a little girl asked stepping out of the crown.

"Sure," both Edward and Envy said now and the crowd dispersed sobbing silently thinking about how much those two had indeed loved one another.

Edward sighed, "Let's end this date before something else happens."

Envy however smiled, "Am I that irresistible?"

Ed laughed, "More like irritating."

* * *

><p>The next day Ed sat talking to Al, knowing quite well that Winry was a room away, in the kitchen, making breakfast.<p>

"It was great!" Ed stated.

"She's pretty eh?" Al questioned and Ed nodded.

"Gorgeous. And she has such a wonderful personality and a great body too," Ed spoke as loud as he could, smirking when Winry entered the living room and joined Al on the opposite couch.

"Who are we talking about?" Winry asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Ed's special friend," Al answered.

"Special friend?" Winry asked, her jealousy meter rising slowly.

"A girl I met yesterday," Ed explained.

Winry nodded, "Oh... I see."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet until you've seen her," Ed commented.

"What's she like?" Winry questioned.

"She's tall and blond, mad strong with a great body and a wonderful smile," Ed began.

He didn't realize it but all the while he had been describing Winry who sat before him.

"That girl sounds...like...me?" Winry questioned.

"Not really," Ed spoke.

"Oh no? Because it seems to me that she's exactly like me?" Winry's face grew into a smirk and she leaned over.

She looked straight into his eyes, "Do you have some sort of obsession with me?" Winry asked and Ed blushed.

"No!" Ed protested hating where the conversation was heading.

"Oh yes!" Winry retorted.

"Nuh uh! She has green eyes not blue!" Ed protested.

"How bout," Al began suddenly and the two looked to him.

"How's about you two go on a double date. It'll give each of you a chance to get to know the other's boyfriend or girlfriend better," Al explained.

Ed smirked, "Well, I just hope Winry can control her jealousy until the end of the date."

Winry scoffed, and her arms folded at her chest.

"And I hope Ed can control his eyes from constantly staring down my shirt!" Winry spat back and stood, walking out.

"I was admiring your zipper!" Ed lied.

Al sighed, "Admiring her zipper?...Nice."

* * *

><p>It was clear to see that this was an all out battle.<p>

A simple date to a small 4 star restaurant in central did not require that mush preparation yet both Ed and Winry had began getting ready since 5 that evening.

It was now 9pm and both their dates would be arriving soon.

Ed had met with Envy that morning with two requests:

_1) You've gotta look totally hot so go buy some girly magazines and transform your clothes into something nice._

_2) ...Make your boobs a little bigger..._

All in the hopes of making Winry so jealous, she would explode.

Even Al was taken aback by the measures they both took, just for the purpose of taunting one another.

Ed strolled down the stairs, his blond hair in a pony, not very neat and some stray hairs sat amidst his face.

It gave him a sort of bad boy look that was extremely attractive to the onlooking Winry.

Winry stood in a beautiful sapphire dress that matched her eyes.

It was fitted to suit her curves and extenuated every already gorgeous part of her body.

Winry couldn't keep her eyes off Ed in his black tux.

The kinky thoughts just kept rolling in for them both when the door bell rang suddenly.

As it opened, Rain, Winry's date tried awkwardly to look away from Ed's date, 'Eve.' (Envy)

As Ed had instructed, Envy had transformed his breasts to something close to a D cup and the dress he wore did nothing to hide it.

Ed smirked giving Envy a thumbs up while Envy's only concern that night was to hold up his new 'bad boys' to avoid breaking his back.

Envy glared at Edward as he walked towards him snickering already.

"Don't. say. a. fucking. word," Envy cursed.

Ed however watched as Winry looked back at him and Ed whispered:

"Hold those suckers up, Winry's looking!"

* * *

><p>The night was long.<p>

Needless to say the four got many stares from everyone in the restaurant.

Envy mostly.

"So Eve, what do you like most about Ed?" Winry spoke suddenly.

Ed was taken aback by her suddenness since she had barely talked the whole night.

It was obvious to see that Envy was tired as hell as his head slowly raised off the table, looking at the blond.

"Umm...his hair.." Envy answered listlessly.

Like Rain had been doing all night he stared breath taken at Envy after his answer.

"His hair?" Winry asked again.

This time Envy's irritation came out in his voice as he replied sharply, "Yes...his hair."

"Oh," she answered.

Ed looked at her.

From his years of being with the girl, he knew something was wrong and set his bright gold eyes on hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged.

Ed became serious.

"Tell me!"

"How could you pick her!" Winry shouted, finger pointed at Envy who looked as confused as Ed.

"I-"

"Ed, she likes your hair," Winry began, "Do you know that I love everything about you?"

Suddenly the idiocy of what he had done that night hit him.

"Then why are you out tonight with this guy?" Ed asked.

"Because BAKA! No matter what I seem to do, you don't ever seem to notice my feelings for you!" Winry shouted.

"What are you-"

"That night I said I was cold," Winry began to blush as she spoke, "I really wanted you to snuggle with me."

"Then why didn't you say: 'Ed, snuggle with me'! God, I may be an alchemist but I'm a guy!" Ed began and Rain laughed.

"Yeah, we don't really understand your subtle hints," Rain said as well.

"And, how am I to believe that someone as great as you would like me?" Ed asked.

Winry looked at him, her eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"You think someone as broken as me, automail for a leg and arms would even begin to think that someone as perfect as you could ever love me?" Ed asked.

The serious expression on his face showed her that these were his true thoughts.

"You really are stupid Ed," Winry began.

"You're the strongest person I know. You gave up you arm and leg for something you truly wanted and your whole life is dedicated on getting it back. I could never do anything close to what you did. You're perfect Ed," Winry admitted and Ed blushed.

"B-but y-you know I could never do it without you?" Ed questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know that every time something horrible happens, I never give up because I know you're waiting here for me," Edward admitted.

With that Winry stood.

She was shaking and pointed at Rain suddenly.

She took a deep breath and blurted out, "I don't even like this guy! It was all a trick to get you jealous."

Ed stood now as well.

"I picked this chick up in the street a day ago, I don't like her either," Edward admitted as well.

"It was all Al's idea!"

It didn't take the two long to realize that they had both spoke simultaneously.

Winry and Ed now had the same thought in their mind.

"Let's go get Al," Ed instructed and Winry smirked.

"But first," Winry walked towards him and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you," she spoke slowly and meaningfully.

"I love you too," Ed told her, gazing deep into her eyes.

She kissed him softly and slowly until Ed broke apart.

"Let's finish this in the car," Ed grinned and she nodded.

Rain looked at Envy now.

He winked at him as he slowly rose his head off t he table yet again.

"Wanna go have some fun in my car?" Rain asked Envy who stood.

He transformed quickly back into his androgynous male form and winked at the boy.

"Still wanna go?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for readying guys.<p>

Kinda had to rush this one down since I'm going on vacation in 2 days.

Gonna try to write the sequel to this one.

But warning: there will be sexual scenes :)


End file.
